Pest Control
Pest Control (PC) is a co-operative combat-based minigame. Players must defend an NPC known as the Void Knight from an onslaught of monsters, while at the same time destroying the portals from which the monsters spawn. It is advisable to have some players stay at the Void Knight and some at each portal. This is a 'safe' minigame. Players who die keep their items, respawnon the lander, and can rejoin combat immediately. In addition, Life points, Prayer points, and run Energy are fully restored at the end of each game (Note: arrows and runes are NOT returned to you at the end of the game). All stats are restored to their normal levels at the end of each game. This means that stats boosts of various Potions like Super sets do not carry over from game to game. This makes using these potions somewhat expensive, as each game will require a new dose from each potion. It is highly recommended not to bring any food or potions, just due to the fact of cost. The only time to consider bringing them is if you're playing with a small group or you're doing a Veteran game; even then, it really is not needed. Getting there To get there, simply speak with the Oracle of Dawn in Edgeville and select the minigame teleports within the teleports category, there you shall find a quick-teleport option to pest control island, alternatively you may speak with one of the void knights on the docks of Port Sarim and charter a boat to the island! Strategy The rules for pest control are simple. There are two ways to win the game: #Keep the Void Knight alive for 20 minutes (very difficult and rarely done due to the fact it is much faster to just destroy the portals). #Destroy all 4 portals before the Void Knight is killed (very commonly done). Many games are won in 2 minutes with this strategy. However, the Void Knight can easily be killed even in two minutes if left undefended, so a small number of players should defend the knight. Since players rarely organise themselves, it can be worth checking the knight's status after each portal kill and switch to defence for a while if the knight is being swarmed or has less than 1/2 health. Rewards Winning players are rewarded with coins and commendation points, the amount of coins you receive is your combat level times 10. For example: a player with a combat level of 110 will receive 1100 coins per game won. Depending on your boat, you will gain a different number of commendation points upon winning a game: *Novice Boat: 10 points per game won. *Intermediate Boat: 12 points per game won. *Veteran Boat: 14 points per game won. If a player trades in 100 points in one go, they get an extra 10% experience per point. If they trade in 10 points, you get an extra 1% experience. Some players save points up to 100, then trade in, and repeat because of this "bonus" experience. Another form of reward a player can obtain, with commendation points, is Void Knight Equipment. The equipment includes the following items; three helmets (Magic, Range and Melee), Void knight robe, Void knight top, Void knight gloves, Void knight deflector and the Void knight seal. Further infomation Note: The most commendation points a character can have at any time is 500. If you board a boat while holding 500 points, a warning will be given to the player to trade the points in. If a player continues to play with 500 points, subsequent games will not award any commendation points. You will also get a warning''' '''if winning the next game would result in wasting points.